fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gaming Darkness
Gaming Darkness is a Nintendo 3D adventure crossover game, made by EEA Inc. for the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. It will be released in 2010. It is the first EEA Inc. solo game to be rated T. Story Teaser When Bowser and Meta Knight meet up and join forces, they set off a huge Bob-omb that releases a villain of darkness named Shadual Sceyes, who plans to destroy all the worlds. Now Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Red, and many more, must work together to stop Sceyes and save their worlds. Prologue The story begins in Toad Town. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and the Toads were celebrating the 20th Anniversary of Toad Town. At the same time, Bowser was working on a plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Just then, back at Toad Town, a huge Warp Field opened up and the Halberd came out. At the same time, Bowser's airships entered Toad Town and hit the Halberd. It exploded and crashed in the middle of the party. Aboard the Halberd, Kirby was about to be killed by Meta Knight, who he was fighting. Meta Knight had lost control of the Halberd and had entered the Mushroom Kingdom's dimension. Kirby had found a Warp Star, that had landed in the town square. Mario forced Peach to go with Kirby so that she would not get kidnapped. Mario and Luigi fought Bowser, who had fallen out of his ship. The bros. beat Bowser and sent him flying out of Toad Town. Meta Knight however, had survived the fall and planned to kill Mario for letting Kirby escape. This time, Luigi battled Meta Knight and beat him. Meta Knight knew that the only way to defeat the Mario Bros. (maybe) was to join forces with Bowser. Chapter 1 After defeating Meta Knight, Mario and Luigi found another Warp Star and with a few Toads, left Toad Town. Mario and Luigi came to the Pokemon world and were attacked by a wild Pikachu. They were saved by Red the Pokemon Trainer who caught the wild Pikachu. Red though Mario and Luigi could use a little training and they set off to find Professor Rowan, the Pokemon Professor in Sinnoh. After finding him, the Mario Bros. challenge the professor to a battle. Red gives the bros. the Pikachu that attacked them to use in battle. After they beat Rowan, Mario and Luigi become Pokemon Trainers. Meanwhile, Kirby and Peach had warped to Yoshi's Island where they met Yoshi. Yoshi challenged Kirby to an eating contest. Kirby won and asked Yoshi to join their group to stop Bowser and Meta Knight. To their surprise, Bowser and Meta Knight were on Yoshi's Island planning to defeat Mario and Kirby together. Yoshi overheard their plan to set off a Big Bob-omb to destroy Yoshi's Island. Yoshi went to tell the others. Kirby, Peach, and Yoshi traveled to the top of Yoshi's Island's tallest mountain, where the Big Bob-omb was. Just when they got their, the bomb exploded and a dark figure emerged from the mountain yelling free at last! Then the sky turned dark and the Nintendo worlds were combined. With that, the Mario Bros. and Red and his Pokemon fell from the sky and landed beside Kirby, Peach, and Yoshi. As Yoshi's Island was being destroyed, Shadow the Hedgehog used Chaos Control and saved the group of heroes. Chapter 2 Shadow the Hedgehog took the group to his world where Sonic the Hedgehog was waiting. Shadow told the group that the dark figure was Shadual Sceyes, a being that was created by Dr. Eggman to defeat Sonic. It was Eggman's first creation that was created by accident when he was experimenting. The monster got out of control and almost killed Eggman. Eggman moved to Sonic's world to escape the monster's rage. The monster remained on Yoshi's Island and was imprisoned by Yoshi and Baby Mario as one of their first bosses together. He was imprisoned inside a mountain, until now. Shadow also said that the monster had gained power from just being imprisoned, getting more and more mad at Yoshi. Shadow also said that Sceyes could control any living being to work for him. Shadow then revealed that he was working for Sceyes and attacked Sonic. Sonic, the Mario Bros., Red, Kirby, Peach, and Yoshi fled from Shadow's challenge. Sonic told them that they had to defeat Shadual Sceyes if they wanted to help Shadow. As the crew kept going, they found themselves at the Pokemon World again. Red left the group to continue his Pokemon journey. Mario and Luigi were left in charge with the Pikachu they had caught before. At the Lake, the group went onward. Just then, Rayquaza emerged from the Lake and attacked them. Mario, Luigi, and their Pikachu battled the Rayquaza and defeated him (or caught him, depending on which the player does). Chapter 3 Continuing on, Mario and Luigi lead the group though a forest with many trees and found themselves at a dead end. The Mario Bros. had heard from Red, that some Pokemon can learn to cut down trees. They also knew that they would need more than just one or two Pokemon to save the world with. So, the Mario Bros. and their friends go to work on catching three Pokemon, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Charizard. After catching them, the Bros. teach them the move Cut, and find Red on the other side of the trees. Red was so amazed at how they had caught all three of the Kanto starter Pokemon in the wild! Red thinks that the Bros. are ready to battle their first Gym Leader in Pewter City, Brock. At the Gym, Brock was ready for battle, but before the battle could start, a new and improved version of the Halberd flew over the Gym. Meta Knight and Bowser jumped out and kidnapped Kirby and Princess Peach. The Mario Bros., riding on Yoshi, jumped off the roof of the Gym onto the Halberd. Mario lost all his Pokemon except Pikachu, that hung onto his foot. Sonic had no choice, but to jump on too. Red, Brock, and the Bros.' Pokemon watch is horror as the Halberd left the Kanto region. On board the Halberd, it was revealed that Bowser, Meta Knight, and Shadow were being controlled by Shadual Sceyes, who was plotting to turn all heroes into villains. In the dungeon, Kirby and Peach were held prisoner. Kirby found a gap, that was big enough for him to slip though. Kirby told Peach that he would try to shut the Halberd down. Chapter 4 Still aboard the Halberd, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic find Bowser, Meta Knight, Shadow, and Shadual Sceyes himself. Sonic tried to talk Shadow into being his ally again. Shadow responded by pushing Sonic over. Sonic and Shadow had a long battle and Sonic barely won. Shadow was about to kill Sonic, when Kirby and his new Waddle Doo friend, shut the Halberd down. The ship crashed into the ocean and Kirby, Waddle Doo, the Mario Bros., Yoshi, Peach, and Sonic escaped on a Warp Star, that warped them to Dream Land. Meanwhile, Bowser, Meta Knight, and Sceyes has escaped on Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. Shadow was left behind after hitting his head on a rock and forgot about being a villain. Meanwhile, on Dream Land, King Dedede had taken over Dream Land, about the time Kirby and his friends arrived. Kirby challenged Dedede to a race. The winner would become the king of Dream Land. After Kirby won, Dedede cheated, using physic powers, given to he by Sceyes, to send Kirby and his friends underground. To be continued... Characters Mario Series File:215px-MarioMP8a.png|Mario File:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi File:PeachPlayer.PNG|Princess Peach File:YoshiPlaysHockey.png|Yoshi Kirby Series File:Kirby-big.png|Kirby File:Waddledoo.png|Waddle Doo Pokemon Series File:PokemonTrainer.png|Red File:3DPikachu.jpg|Pikachu File:RayquazaSSBB.jpg|Rayquaza (Optional) File:Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur File:Squirtle.png|Squirtle File:Charizard.png|Charizard Sonic the Hedgehog Series File:Sonic!!!!!!!!!.png|Sonic the Hedgehog File:Shadow-large.png|Shadow the Hedgehog File:UnleashedAmy.png|Amy Rose Bosses File:Bowser.PNG|Bowser File:Meta Knight Kirby.png|Meta Knight File:RayquazaSSBB.jpg|Rayquaza File:Shadow-large.png|Shadow the Hedgehog File:BrawlKingDedede.jpg|King Dedede Helpers File:Toadsmgartderf.png|Toad File:ArtRowan.jpg|Professor Rowan File:FL Brock.png|Brock Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:E2-A1 Category:Rated T Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:3D Games Category:Crossovers